


And Truth Be Told I Never Was Yours

by AlyEb



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blame my English teacher for this one, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I must have succeeded, M/M, Poor Tony, This was an English assignment, cause I got a 100, i dont know, i wrote this at 4 am, in 2 hours, it was supposed to be horror, twist ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyEb/pseuds/AlyEb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the other Avengers unavailable, Tony and Steve go to investigate an abandoned spacecraft. The thing is, its not so abandoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Truth Be Told I Never Was Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in over a year - I had some personal problems and I couldn't write a thing - and I wrote it at 4 AM in 2 and a half hours. Be nice to it.

     Smoke danced through the air of the Skrull spacecraft. It had obviously taken on heavy damage, although from what he did not know. The metal was bent and warped in areas, and nearly broken through in others. It was impressive that it was still in one piece. Questionably Tony thought as he scanned the wreckage. Beside him, Steve coughed into his red gloved fist, lungs not yet adjusted to the heavily polluted air.

     “I'm not picking anything up on my scans,” Iron Mans metallic voice resonated through the air, “but we should be careful anyway, never know what traps might be set up. I trust them as far as I can throw the Hulk.” Steve chuckled from behind him.

     “Let’s just investigate this and then get out of here,” Steve walked up beside him, leaning in close, “I have something special planned for you,” his voice a whisper as if they weren't in the middle of space hundreds of miles away from the nearest living thing.

     Tony’s body gave an involuntary shudder at the seductive tone his lover’s voice had taken on. Steve’s lips curled into a knowing smirk; he knew exactly the response he got. The bastard.

     “Why don't we split up, that way we can get out of here faster,” Tony, swallowing past the lump in his throat, nodded his head and gave a strained “Yeah, sounds good,” and, God, how he just wanted to kiss that insufferable smirk off his damned perfect face.

     Steve ended up staying on the upper deck whilst Tony scoped out the lower levels. The lighting had been damaged in whatever mangled this heap; the only lights that came on were green and flickering. _God, this is horror movie material, right here._ Tony activated the flashlights on the sides of his helmet, casting a soft glow over the darkened hall that only seemed to put an emphasis the shadows. _This is where I start yelling at the screen for the idiot to go back and haven't they ever seen a horror movie?!_ Making his way down the empty hall, Tony kept an eye out for anything that may try to leave a dent in his armor, checking each room as he went.

      Tony was about to turn back when something made him stop dead in his tracks. Sitting in the shadows of the the last room sat a lone figure. Its features shrouded in darkness, he couldn't tell if it was Skrull, Human, or something in between. Heart pounding in his chest, he prepared to fight if it proved hostile. He took a tentative step forward, toward the creature. When it didn't move he took another step. And another, and another. The first thing to come into focus was the greasy blond hair, then the brightly colored gloves - now faded - suspended above his head. The outfit was torn and falling apart, and the man looking older and more ragged than when Tony last saw him, but it was unmistakable.

This man... was Steve Rogers.

     Tony crouched down on one knee, sliding the face plate up to see with his own eyes. With all the tenderness he used when working on delicate wiring he took the others face in his gauntleted hands and tilted the blond head up toward the light. Half of his face had been taken up by a pale scruff, and there were lines where there hadn't been before, but it was Steve Rogers. The man he watched old black and white movies with on Thursdays, the one he sparred with everyday at three in the afternoon because Tony couldn't bother dragging his ass out of bed before noon, the one he took out on dates and laughed with and kissed and shared his most personal secrets with… The one he had fallen irrevocably in love with.

      _But if this is Steve, then who…?_ Suddenly, Tony didn't know anything anymore.

      Tony carefully rested Steves head back on his chest, taking a few seconds to swipe a few strings of yellow hair out of his face, and stood up from his crouch. He didn't know yet what in the name of hel was going on, but he’d be damned if he wasn't going to find out. When they returned to the mansion both Steves were having extensive diagnostics run on them and God help whichever one was not the real Steve Rogers. Reaching out toward the manacles binding the others wrists he suddenly found himself crouched down on the ground again. A scream tore from his throat as agony ripped through his body. The last thing he knew before he blacked out was a red, white, and blue suit… and a green face smirking down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from  
> This Is Gospel by PANIC! AT THE DISCO


End file.
